Taking Over
by Anniebear91
Summary: Puppyshipping. JxK. Yaoi. NEW. Jou has moved abroad and taken on a new career, what will happen when a certain someone finds him? Will sparks fly? Will they clash? Or something totally different? Rated M for language, sex and themes. Don't like it? Don't read it.


It was cold outside and the rain was falling lightly. It brushed against his skin, not enough to make it feel wet, but enough for there to be a presence. It was dark and the neon lights of the city added little warmth. Red windows lit up dark alleyways and the hum of traffic on the main road could be heard even though it was a few streets away.

The cobbles of the road were uneven and he watched as a few drunken men stumbled out of doors, tripping over the stones and staggered off into the night. He could hear their shouts and distant drumming of music in the clubs around the corner.

It was still early, only midnight. There was a long night ahead and a lot of work to be done. He pushed his hands in his pockets, looking around for potential clients. Everyone seemed to be in groups, seemingly not noticing him. Or perhaps they just didn't care. No matter, it wouldn't be long. There was always someone.

The sky was a hazy purple colour and the stars were obscured by smoke. He liked this city, it was different, open. The people were nice too. It had been four years since leaving high school, leaving Japan. He could still remember the day he left. Backpacking. And then he'd fallen in love. Fallen in love with the old city and its strange charms. He liked the people and the food wasn't so bad. The canals were a bonus. They were perfect for walking on in the winter, when the townspeople would don their ice-skates and race around. They had festivals all year around too celebrating various things. It was good. This is where he belonged.

It wasn't as warm as Japan though, he had to say that. It rained a lot and even in the summer it was cold. Now it was November and the wind was practically frosty. It attacked him through his clothing, but he didn't mind. A few more hours and he could sleep. He pushed a blond lock of hair behind his ear and looked around. More people were about now and they filled the square. They didn't seem to feel the cold either. The breaths from their mouths filled the area with a thin veil of smoke as they chatted amongst themselves, uncaring of where they were. Right now, they could be in New York, London or Barcelona…it wouldn't matter. A club was just a club and they all had the same things.

He felt the warmth of someone behind him and he turned around.

"Hoeveel rekent u?" The man was older in the face than he seemed at first. He had dark grey eyes and dark hair. He had loose fitting slacks and a dark jumper on. He was breathless and his voice was husky. He wasn't Dutch, his accent was off. German perhaps. Maybe Belgian. Jou looked into the mans eyes,

"Honderd vijftig." The man nodded and Jou followed him away. The man walked into a small hotel a few streets away. It wasn't much warmer inside. He followed the man to the elevator and remained silent up until the fourth floor. They stepped out and walked down the hall. The man opened a door at the end of the hallway and they stepped inside.

The room had a dark red carpet and white sheets. The window looked out onto the street below, although there was nothing of interest to see. The man slid his jumper off and Jou turned around.

"Ik wil je neuken." A small smiled played on Jou's lips as he walked closer to the man before him. He nodded slowly as his hands gently ran over the stranger's body. He smoothed his palms over the man's chest and over his shoulders to his back, slowly brining their lips to meet in a forceful kiss. The man picked Jou up and dropped him on the bed, peeling his clothes off him with ease. Jou smiled watching the man before him. He gasped as the breeze encircled his legs as his trousers were removed.

"Bovenste of onderste?"

"Boven." The man grinned and flipped Jou onto his stomach, his hands roaming the blond's body. There was a short delay and the clicking of bottles before Jou's hips were siezed and the forienger thrust in, hard. Jou groaned loudly and lolled his head back and the man ground in deeper and deeper. He called out as he felt his insides burn and his legs go numb as the the brunette behind him sped up, pounding him faster and harder. He felt a rough hand in his hair, pulling him backwards as he swayed his hips backwards, forcing himself further onto the man.

He could feel the strangers sweat against his own, their bodies intwined in a musty warmth and they both pulled closer to the end. Jou's hands gripped the bedsheets tightly as his throat became dry. The man delved in one final time, moaning loudly as he did so before collapsing ontop of the blond.

After getting his breath Jou wriggled out from under the man and pulled on his clothes. When he turned around the man was sat out in bed counting notes in his hand.

"Honderd vijftig?" The man asked calmly, still slightly breathless. Jou nodded as he buttoned up his coat. The man acknowledged him and walking over, the blond took the money that was handed to him. He counted it quickly, smiled at the man and left.

He stuffed the money into an inside pocket in his coat and as soon as he was outside the hotel, pulled a cigarette from his coat and lit it. He took a long drag and closed his eyes. The rain was heavier now. He glanced at his watch. It was gone two in the morning. He stomped out the cig and walked off towards home. It wasn't a far walk from where he was and with the way the weather was going, he was thankful for it.

His apartment was on the outskirt of town and thankfully, he lived on the bottom floor. He turned the key and let himself in. It wasn't large, but it was home. He walked straight through the living room and into the bathroom at the back, throwing his clothes on the floor as he made his way there. Once in the shower he turned the water on to full heat. He let the falling water scald his skin as it soaked his hair. He ran his hands through slowly and he reached for the soap, coating himself in the thick lather. It was a smell he loved. The warm, clean soapy smell. What did soap even smell of? It was just so…relaxing. He ran some shampoo through his hair and closed his eyes. This was the best bit of every night. Coming home. Having a shower, doing nothing. He smiled to himself as he stepped out and pulled the large towel over himself. He pulled on a pair of boxers and made his way to the sofa, turning on the TV. He flicked through the channels, finding nothing of interest.

He settled on some old comedy show and went to find a beer in the kitchen. He sat down and let himself unwind. It was nights like this he loved. The rain was pounding now but his apartment was so warm and everything was as it should be. Perfect.

The beer was soon empty and the clock suggested it was almost four. He found his bedroom and pulled himself under the sheets. Tomorrow would be another day, and another day meant another dollar. He let his hair wrap around his fingers as he turned onto his side, letting dreams invade him.

_Hello everyone!_

_I'm back. Ish._

_It's been ages, I know. I'm sorry, I've left so much stuff not finished!_

_I've you want to know where I've been it's on my DeviantART journal. I'd retype it but it's such a long story! I will get back to finishing everything but I need to get back into writing and I don't want it to end up weird so I'm doing a quick short story. This one was recommended by a friend who is also providing me with lots of info. They're doing the Dutch for me too but they went to bed so if it's wrong near end…I'm sorry…I don't know much Dutch!_

_Anyway, I'm hoping for about 5 chapters…but then there might be more. I'll try update tomorrow, but we shall see!_

_You'll have to let me know what you think,_

_Please, R&R_

_Much love_

_The new and improved Anniebear!_

_xx_


End file.
